bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Convergence-Convergence
"The Convergence-Convergence" is the twenty-fourth and season finale of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, May 12, 2016. Summary Leonard and Penny plan to get in front of their s, Leonard's family, Penny's family, and Mary Cooper (who was invited by her son). Sheldon's mother and Leonard's father find something in common. Howard gets an from the about his enflaming his . Extended Plot Late the of the screening, Leonard comes in while Penny is sitting on the . He complains about the Sheldon's incident and asks her time with Beverly. Penny feels that they ended in a good place and even got a from Beverly when she dropped her off. Also she kind of promised Beverly that they would get again the following so they could do it in front of and s. All that trouble for one hug? Penny explained that she was really hurt for not getting an . Leonard retorts that their was a spur of the moment thing and that they really don't like his mom. Penny wants to keep it a small affair and that she can invite her whole family now that her brother is out of . Leonard would like to invite his dad. He's doing so much better since the (no more ). Penny then gets excited and tells Leonard that she never thought that her second marriage would be to him. In the , Penny is explaining to the girls that they are having a renewal of their vows. Amy wants to know if she'll have a . No. Amy replies that if she wore a purple with a , could she prevent her from standing near Penny during the . Penny concludes that she could not. Then Amy graciously accepts. Penny asks Bernadette to at the wedding, which causes Amy to complain that she is just the lousy maid of honor. Sheldon comes in announcing that he has invited his mother to come. Penny is annoyed that he is inviting to "our wedding" (Leonard and Penny's), realizing that Sheldon is putting himself into the relationship. Bernadette asked why they are going to all that trouble for Leonard's . Penny also feels that it will help his relationship with his mother. Meanwhile in Leonard's car, Beverly yells at Leonard for inviting his father without her. Leonard feels that he can invite who he wants, pointing out that he shouldn't have a reason for not wanting his dad at his own wedding. Beverly reminds him that he had an affair, which Leonard has no for. Alfred called her , and not showing him no for years. Now Leonard thinks he has three excuses. Howard is working their and realizes that the system was now maintaining it's own and . They have a working ! As Raj congratulates him, Howard receives an from the . They are requesting a to discuss their guidance system patent. Both of them wonder if it was just a that the email was received just as the system worked or whether they were being watched. Shamy has picked up Mary from the . Mary thanks them and Sheldon says that she is welcomed. Mary was talking to his young . Amy says that it was no problem, "Mrs. Cooper." Mary tells her to call her Mary, but Sheldon is against that because he called her Mrs. Cooper until he got to know her better. Mary was very happy that Leonard and Penny invited her. Amy cuts Sheldon off when he tries to correct her. Leonard always had a special place in her since he took care of her little . Sheldon insists that he took care of Leonard. "Sure you did," replies Mary. Amy tells her that Penny's family is coming the next day and that Beverly will be there, that doesn't please Mary as she pulls out her . Sheldon insists that she is an atheist not a though Mary wants to get some at the anyway! In the apartment, Mary and Beverly are having some very awkward . Amy thinks that the is so she can see her . Beverly says that they can hear them. Howard is in his kitchen complaining to Bernadette and Raj about being extremely . He thinks that the will completely take over and that if anyone objects they will just . Bernadette says that he is overreacting; however, Howard is convinced that they are already erasing his very existence. According to Raj, the message was from their agency and that maybe they want to buy it for a lot of . But the military took over in " ", " ", etc. Bernie reminds him that those were not . Leonard and Alfred enter the lobby and Alfred approaches the elevator which is still broken and Leonard claims that it will be fix any day now. Claiming the stairs, he hopes that he has a so he can avoid Beverly. He is still glad to have come and he feels that Penny is a real sweetie. Then Alfred wonders how he caught her. Up in the , the only is Penny and Amy crunching on some . No ... until Sheldon says "Isn't this nice?". Leonard and Alfred arrive and Penny goes up to him and hugs him. After Leonard re-introduces Alfred to Sheldon and introduces him to Mary and Amy for the first time and then to Beverly, Alfred says to her "Hello, my hateful ." and she replies "Hello to you, you wrinkled old bastard.". Leonard asks everyone to remain civil since the get-together was for their benefit. After a round of everyone , Penny announces that they are going to have at the nicest in town. Howard is still wondering whether the should respond to the email. Raj points out that the Air Force knows that he opened it. Bernadette wants them to head out to Leonard and Penny's dinner. Raj adds to the saying that the is probably watching them right now through his . Howard slams his shut. Driving his mother to dinner, Beverly hopes that her example of a failed marriage will not them. Of course not, replies Penny. However, she adds, she and Alfred had a lot more going for them. Mary and Alfred are getting to know each other. He says that he is an who studies . All the back to ? asks Mary. Although an , he does appreciate others' . He had often to to turn Beverly into a . Mary adds that he came close and turned into a block of . Both . As Raj and Howard discuss who could help them on their drive to the restaurant, Bernadette tries to convince them that all their movies and comic books have twisted the way they are . Then Howard notices a that is following him. The car behind them is Leonard's and they decide to follow him since he might know a . Getting in closer freaks out Howard who makes a sudden turn and Leonard continues to follow him fueling Howard and now even Bernadette's paranoia. At the restaurant, Alfred and Mary are getting to know each other. Amy sees it, but Sheldon does not. Leonard and company arrive as they mention Howard's strange . Penny calls Bernadette and wonders where they are at. Bernie was relieved to learn it was Penny and Leonard following them. They have gotten and Howard was being given a sobriety test after ranting that the government is after him. Back at the restaurant, Mary and Alfred are talking. Mary complements Leonard on his father's . Beverly interjects that he is also broke. Alfred mentions that recently they have that was now known to have with which according to Mary explains her marriage to her husband. Leonard Penny thanking her for a wonderful year of marriage, and for saying when he asked her to marry him. Penny thanks him for continuing to ask until she said yes and they kiss. Alfred also makes a toast happy that Leonard has found a that loves and cares for him. Beverly squawks as to what the he means by that. And they begin arguing with Alfred telling Beverly to take a pill and she replies "Like you did before sex?" and he answers "What I really needed was a blindfold". Mary tells everyone to calm down and remember what it says in the Bible: "He who is slow to anger is better than the mighty.". Beverly rudely asks Mary if she could please read another book and Mary angrily says to Beverly "When God writes one, I will.". Alfred decides to call it an early as does Mary. When they find out they are staying at the same hotel, they both decide to share a and he invites her up for a as they leave. Penny and Amy see what happened, while Sheldon just thinks that they filled up on . Sheldon tries calling his mother and Leonard tries Alfred, but neither respond. Penny laughs saying they turned their off. Sheldon and Leonard are quite disturbed at what is being suggested. Penny laughs and what is going on. Credits * Guest starring: ** Judd Hirsch as Alfred Hofstadter ** Christine Baranski as Beverly Hofstadter ** Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper ** Marcus Folmar as Police Officer * Teleplay: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Tara Hernandez & Adam Faberman Notes *'Title Reference:' Leonard's parents and Sheldon's mother get together for Leonard and Penny's wedding. *Taping date: April 26, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.73 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on May 12, 2016 with x million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN - If nothing else, it was nice to have a relatively upbeat season finale storyline...Leonard’s father Alfred made his belated debut here (played by Taxi’s Judd Hirsch). Unsurprisingly, he’s no more fond of his ex-wife than any other character in the series is. Hirsch was entertaining in what proved to be a fairly limiting role...But while fairly entertaining, this dinner outing didn’t make for a very exciting or unusual conflict... Howard and Raj’s ridiculous conspiracy theories about being spied upon by the government made for an amusing subplot...The Big Bang theory has struggled a great deal in the last few months, so it's not surprising that Season 9 ends with a dull thud. There was nothing particularly bad about this episode. http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/05/13/the-big-bang-theory-the-convergence-convergence-review Trivia *Leonard and Penny wedding redo doesn't take place in this episode. It will take place in the Season 10 premiere episode. *Christine Baranski and Laurie Metcalf return in this episode as Beverly Hofstadter and Mary Cooper, respectively. *Beverly makes her third Season 9 appearance in this episode. Her previous two appearances in Season 9 were in "The Celebration Experimentation" (S9E17) and the previous episode. Season 9 is the first season she has appeared three times. *Leonard's father, whose name is revealed to be Alfred, makes his first appearance in this episode and is played by Judd Hirsch. *Judd Hirsch played Alan Eppes, father of a mathematical genius, in Numb3rs, an earlier CBS show. Now, he is the father of another genius, an experimental physicist, as Alfred Hofstadter. *It's revealed that Alfred has already met Penny and Sheldon. He had last met Penny before his from Beverly, but for Sheldon it is unknown when their last meeting was. *Amy and Mary are finally seen together again since "The Zazzy Substitution" (S4E3), and this time talking to each other. *Bernadette again still hasn't met Sheldon's since the previous season episode of "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23) and her two absent appearances in Season 4's "The Zazzy Substitution" (S4E3) and Season 5's "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6). *Because of being , Bernadette also doesn't get a chance to meet Alfred yet, but it's unknown if they've already met and it's unknown if Howard and Raj have also met him, along with Sheldon. *Howard and Raj also don't get a chance to interact with Sheldon's mother since "The Rhinitis Revelation", but Howard obviously interacted with her in "The Mommy Observation" (S7E18), when Howard went to talk with Sheldon in the latter's old . *This episode doesn't feature Emily, Stuart or Claire. *Marcus Folmar has played guards on other episodes. *This episode proves that Sheldon is once again putting himself intoromances (i.e. inviting his mother to the wedding), despite the fact that he is not supposed to. *This episode starts the same night as the [[The Line Substitution Solution|previous episode]. *Amy first picks up on the connection between Alfred and Mary, followed by Penny and then the boys. If the new couple gets married, Leonard and Sheldon will become . At Sheldon's birthday party "The Celebration Experimentation", Leonard calls Sheldon his . *Howard and Raj share no scenes with Sheldon and Amy in this episode, but indirectly share scenes with Leonard and Penny during the car ride. *Bernadette indirectly shares a scene with Leonard during the car ride. * Penny is wrong about her second marriage being to Leonard. Since she was married to Zack, the redo wedding will be her third ceremony. Quotes (Leonard and Beverly in the car driving to the apartment) :Beverley Hofstadter: How dare you invite your father without consulting me. :Leonard: Sorry but I don't think I need your permission to have my father at my wedding. :Beverley Hofstadter: You do understand that our marriage ended because he had an affair. :Leonard: I know and there is no excuse for that. :Beverley Hofstadter: He claimed I was cold, emasculating, and hadn't shown him any physical affection for years. :Leonard: (To himself) I was wrong, there are three excuses for that. ---- (Leonard and Alfred coming up the stairs to the apartment) :Leonard: Oh, we have to use the stairs. :Alfred: When are they going to fix your elevator? :Leonard: Oh, any day now. :Alfred: Well the stairs are fine. Besides your mother is up there. Maybe I'll have a heart attack and not have to see her. :Leonard: I know things are a little rough with you and Mom. But I'm really glad you're here. :Alfred: Me to. I should have never have had that angioplasty because I feel fine. :Leonard: Penny's really looking forward to seeing you. :Alfred: Ah, she's a sweetie. You got a good one there Leonard. :Leonard: Thank you Dad. :Alfred: How the hell did you do that? ---- (Mary, Beverly, Sheldon, Amy and Penny waiting in the apartment - much uncomfortable silence) :Sheldon: Well isn't this nice. :Leonard: (Enters apartment with Alfred) Hey, we're here. :Penny: Alfred! Thank you for coming. :Alfred: Oh, I'm happy to be here. Congratulations. :Leonard: Dad you remember Sheldon. :Sheldon: Dr. Hofstadter. :Alfred: Dr. Cooper. :Leonard: And this is Sheldon's mother Mary. :Alfred: How do you do. :Mary: Nice to meet you. :Leonard: And this is Amy his girl friend. :Alfred: A pleasure. :Amy: Hi. :Leonard: And of course there's Mom. :Alfred: Hello my hateful shrew. :Beverly: Hello to you, you wrinkled old bastard. :Sheldon: OK, now I'm starting to sense a little tension. ---- (In the restaurant) :Alfred: (To Mary) Now one of the more interesting things we have found lately is that Neanderthals and Homo sapiens frequently mated with each other. :Mary: Well that certainly explains my marriage to Sheldon's father. :Sheldon: (To Amy) That's funny because my father was not a cleaver man. :Amy: I'd be lost without you. :Leonard: I'd like to make a toast to my wife and bride to be. :Sheldon: (To Amy) That's funny because . . . :Amy: Back to your phone. ---- (Penny, Leonard and Sheldon back in the apartment after the dinner) :Sheldon: (Trying to call his Mother) She's still not answering. :Leonard: (Trying to contact his Father) My Father's not texting me back. :Penny: (In a sing-song manner) Cause they both turned their phones off. :Sheldon: I don't like this at all. :Leonard: I don't like it either. :Penny: Really? (Bursts out laughing) Cause I love it. Gallery Pop.png|Judd Hirsch 9Over&Out1.png|Season 9 wrapped! 9Over&Out2.png|Kaley and her sister at the last taping. 9Over&Out3.png|Final episode filming. 9Over&Out4.png|Kaley and Jim's final thanking of the studio audience - season 9. 9Over&Out5.png|Mayim and Jim. 9Over&Out6.png|Final cast call. Tcc_pr.jpg|Alfred toasting the couple. Tcc-1.jpg Tcc-2.jpg Tcc-3.jpg Tcc-4.jpg Tcc-5.jpg Tcc-6.jpg Tcc-7.jpg Tcc-8.jpg Tcc-9.jpg Tcc-10.jpg Tcc-11.jpg Tcc-12.jpg Tcc-13.jpg Tcc-14.jpg Tcc-15.jpg Tcc-16.jpg Tcc-17.jpg Tcc-18.jpg Tcc-19.jpg Tcc-20.jpg Tcc-21.jpg Tcc-22.jpg Tcc-23.jpg Tcc-24.jpg Tcc-25.jpg Tcc-26.jpg End1.png End2.png End3.png End4.png|Mary Cooper. Uncomfortable chit-chat. End5.png End6.png|How did it go with my mother? End7.png|Flirting with Leonard so they can have a vow renewal. End8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:May Episodes Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Raj-Claire Category:Season finale Category:Leonard's Father Category:Leonard's Mother Category:Sheldon's Mother Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Leonard's mother Category:Mary Cooper Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:Dr. Hofstadter Category:Family problems Category:Dad issues Category:No Priya appearance Category:Wedding Category:Issues Category:No Claire appearance Category:Police Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 9) Category:Wedding Arc Category:Penny's Posse